veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobnardo the Terrible Monster
Bobnardo the Terrible Monster is the third episode of the new VeggieTales series made by Joseph A. Steiner, or Joseph Steiner 221. Subtitled, "A Lesson in Not to Be Afraid", this episode teaches kids that God is bigger than the boogie man. The first story is when Bobnardo (Bob the Tomato) tries to scare everyone, but he helped to not be afraid with the help of Sam (Junior Asparagus). The second is based off the Bible Story of Jonah from the Book of Jonah. This is also the second episode to have the Silly Songs segment. Plot Larry greets the viewers to VeggieTales, but before he got a letter, Bob roared. Larry screamed. Bob said there is nothing to be afraid. But before Larry got a letter again, Bob roared again. Larry said, "Never mind" and Bob tells a story about himself. In the first segment, Bobnardo the Terrible Monster, Bobnardo (Bob the Tomato) is truly a terrible monster-terrible at being a monster that is. No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to frighten anyone. Determined to succeed, Bobnardo sets himself to training and research. Finally, he finds a nervous little boy named Sam (Junior Asparagus), and scares the tuna salad out of him! But scaring people isn't quite as satisfying as he thought it would be. Bobnardo realizes that he might be a terrible, awful monster-but he could be a really good friend. This has been interrupted by a Silly Song with Larry. Archibald interrupts and changes it to "Silly Songs with King George" because the second story is based off Jonah. In the bathtub, King George sings about his love for going on summer vacations. Louis interrupted him saying that he's off to the pie war. The Silly Song ends with King George singing about ducky wars, but Louis sent him off to the pie war. In the second segment, The Tale of a Big Fish and a Fearless Man, the plot centers on a conflict between Jonah and God. God calls Jonah to proclaim judgment to Nineveh, but Jonah resists and attempts to flee. He goes to Joppa and boards a ship bound for Tarshish. God calls up a great storm at sea, and the ship's crew cast Jonah overboard in an attempt to appease God. A great sea creature sent by God, swallows Jonah. For three days and three nights Jonah languishes inside the fish's belly. He says a prayer in which he repents for his disobedience and thanks God for His mercy. God speaks to the fish, which vomits out Jonah safely on dry land. After his rescue, Jonah obeys the call to prophesy against Nineveh, causing the people of the city to repent and God to forgive them. Jonah is furious, however, and angrily tells God that this is the reason he tried to flee from Him, as he knew Him to be a just and merciful God. He then beseeches God to kill him, a request which is denied when God causes a tree to grow over him, giving him shade. Initially grateful, Jonah's anger returns the next day, when God sends a worm to eat the plant, withering it, and he tells God that it would be better if he were dead. God then points out: "You are concerned about the bush, for which you did not labour and which you did not grow; it came into being in a night and perished in a night. And should I not be concerned about Nineveh, that great city, in which there are more than a hundred and twenty thousand people who do not know their right hand from their left, and also many animals? (NRSV)" Ironically, the relentless God demonstrated in the first chapter becomes the merciful God in the last two chapters (see 3:10). Equally ironic, despite not wanting to go to Nineveh and follow God's calling, Jonah becomes one of the most effective prophets of God. As a result of his preaching, the entire population of Nineveh repents before the Lord and is spared destruction. The author indicates that the city "has more than a hundred and twenty thousand people who cannot tell their right hand from their left" (4:11a, NIV). While some commentators see this number (120,000) as a somewhat pejorative reference to ignorant or backward Ninevites, most commentators take it to refer to young infants, thus implying a population considerably larger than 120,000. Bob and Larry thought these stories were great. Frankencelery comes onto the countertop and says that he is off to see a live show. Larry said after the show. Now Bob says that they're over here by QWERTY to talk about what they have learned today. And the version that QWERTY chose was: *Original Bob didn't like the song at all. Larry tries to say to Bob to like it, but the song continues and Bob didn't listen. After the song was done, QWERTY receives a verse that said: *''So do not fear, for I am with you. -Isaiah 41:10'' After the verse, they discussed the stories. In "Bobnardo the Terrible Monster", Bobnardo learned that he had overpassed the fear of being a terrible monster. In "The Tale of a Big Fish and a Fearless Man", Jonah learned that he made it to Nineveh to make the Ninevites turn from their wicked ways, even though he is scared to go. After that, they said, "Good-bye!". Larry said what is a live show. Bob has no idea. Characters *Bob (Bobnardo, Louis, Ninevite King) *Larry (Tony, King George, Pirate Larry) *Grandma Nezzer (Mother) *Mr. Nezzer (Father) *Madame Blueberry (Eleanor) *Mr. Lunt (Hector, Pirate Lunt) *Junior Asparagus (Sam) *Archibald Asparagus (Jonah) *God *Pa Grape (Captain Pa) *Ninevites (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Frankencelery (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!? *QWERTY Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *I Am a Terrible Monster *My Mean Big Brother *I Am A Good Friend *Summer Love (Silly Songs with Larry) *Stormy Fault *Lord, Turn Me from My Fears *Lord, Turn Me from My Fears Reprise *What We Have Learned *The Water Buffalo Song (during the credits) QWERTY's Verse "So do not fear, for I am with you. -Isaiah 41:10" Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:New episodes